The Escape to Somewhere
by ladida
Summary: Many years have passed since the gang left ps 118 elementaryschool, but their different lifes are interupted when they receive invitation to a os 118 school reunion. what has the gang done all these years? Will old sparks fly? Who will even go? Find out!r
1. Helga and Arnolds letters

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Hey Arnold, its characters, names, titles, nothing.  
  
Okay you all, this is my first fanfic... I really hope you enjoy. Read on! WARNING! There is a lot of anti-Lila parts, so Lila fans, beware. They are older now, about 20 some thing I hope that doesn't bother you too much. here it is, enjoy!  
  
Her keys clattered as she opened her front door. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. She wiped her feet and hung her long Grey coat and hung it on the coat hanger, which stood beside her. She set her keys on the mantle and poured herself some Yahoo soda. This was her home. She glanced up at the wall at her reflection in a gold rimmed plaque reading 'The Bluehill Award for Best Author of the Year is hereby presented to H.G Pataki." Her eyes turned away from the writing and onto her dispelling self staring back at her. Her loose shoulder length hair was swept behind one ear and her hair hung close to the face on the other side. Her eyes suddenly caught glimpse of the mail, which set awkwardly in the mail chute. She read through them quickly, separating the junk from the bills when she came upon a rather plain looking letter. She raised an eyebrow (she has TWO) and opened the letter as she sat down at the table, casually sipping her yahoo.  
  
Dear Ms. Pataki It is shown that you attended Ps 118 from kindergarten to Sixth grade. You have been Invited to the PS 118 school reunion Saturday, March 10th at 5:00 p.m. Dinner will be Provided. This will give you a chance to catch up with friends from you elementary school. Hope to see you there! PS 118  
  
Helga sat her letter down as she remembered her years at PS 118. Her parents. Her teachers. Her classmates. She chuckled slightly as the long ignored memories came seeping back. Stinky, Sid, Geraldo? No, wait. Gerald, Pheobe,.Arnold. She stood and walked to her bedroom, setting the letter on her neatly done bed, and opened her closets' sliding doors. Once open, she moved her clothes aside. Where was it? Aha! There it is! She reached out on tiptoe to the top of the closet and took out a rather dusty little cardboard box. She set it on her bed and sighed slightly as she opened the box and peered inside. She reached inside and pulled out a chain. A chain on which was an old locket containing the picture of Arnold. She carefully swept the dust from Arnold smiling face. She put the locket aside and pulled out a rather large pink bow. She had abandoned several years before, when she left her parents house and moved miles a way to a smaller, quieter town (and that's saying something) to do more writing. She had already published two books, both which had had mixed reviews, but those who liked them, LOVED them. She quickly went through the box. Each object bringing more memories. Some fond. Some not. She gazed at the locket of Arnold. His half smile melting her like it had so many years before. She ripped her gaze from him, stared at the letter and sank into thought.  
  
Arnold sat on his bed with his head resting limply in his hands. Lila was having another one of her sewing-tea-parties again. "And then the Pigmy says." Arnold heard Lila giggle. "Don't you dare sniff that Goose!" Arnold mouthed along with his fiancée on the punchline. 5 or 6 of her friends exploded into annoying giggles even though they had heard that same joke a million times before. He yawned a bored yawn as he lay back in his bed. He turned his head so that it faced the bookshelf. I t was clattered wit books with titles like "The loveliest Garden of Posies." And "The Simply Adorable Gosling" Arnold rolled his eyes. This is what he'd always wanted. A life with Lila. He never dreamed it would be this.boring. Arnold's eye caught the corner of a thick black book wedged in the almost non-existent space between the bookshelf and the wall. He got on his hands and knees and wedged the book out of its tight space. 'Here it is!' he thought as he marveled the black cover and the big bold gold Title. "The Escape To Nowhere' and other poems by H.G Pataki" Arnold unfolded the crinkled pages and started to read the page.  
  
Sweet is my love to thee Sweet through pain And misery--- "Arnold Dear!" He kept his eyes on the page as he called back, "Yes?" "Do come here, Arnold."He folded the corner of the page as a bookmark and reluctantly rose from the bed. Lila and her friends were all crocheting blankets out of bright pastel yarn. "Could you get the mail dear." Lila sighed. He got the mail and began to sort it. " So, any way Lila, Miss Patoochi is writing a new book I hear." Arnold's attention shot to Lila who wore a nervous face and forced a smile. " well.." she said, still straining a mock-polite smile. "Lets just hope it is not as bad as her poems." "It's a good book."Arnold protested. "Secret love, Misery, analogies, witty poems. I perfer 'The lovliest Garden of Posies' any time!" scoffed one of her friends. Arnold continued to sort the mail. Lila was talking very fast as he came apon a rather plain looking letter. "Or even the" "Lila! We've been invited to" "Arnold." she said in an annoyingly calm voice. "you're interrupting.Go right ahead though." Her friends showered her with adoring looks as they sneered at Arnold as he continued to Lila. "we have been invited to the PS 118 school reunion on Saturday." "oooh.we cant Arnold. I have a sewing meeting to attend to." Her friends nodded in agreement toward Arnold. He really wished they'd leave. He sighed as he tossed the letter on the table. "oh, and get us another spot of tea, dear."said Lila. "If you don't mind." chimed in one of Lila's friends. "oh, he doesn't." said Lila rather briskly. She shot him a dangerous smile as he entered the kitchen with empty pitcher in hand 


	2. Geralds and Heralds

I don't own anything related to Hey Arnold. duh. Okay well here is the second installment. Sorry the first one was so short. Well here this is I reply hope you will enjoy!  
  
"Claye Arnold Johansen!" Gerald scolded. "How many times to I have to tell you not to try to dissect Fluffy!" Gerald's five old son sat at the kitchen table, poking his scrambled eggs. "Claye, eat your breakfast." chirped Phoebe as she rounded the corner, buttoning up her over-shirt. "Mornin'." said Gerald as she kissed him good morning. Claye rolled his eyes. Gerald pointed a warning finger at him. "Boy, don't even start with" "Gerald!" scolded Phoebe as she poured herself some orange juice. "Me?" Gerald laughed. "He started it!" Claye stood in protest. "Mother, Please inform daddy of the importantness." "impartance." Corrected Phoebe. "Importance of the possession of the knowledge of feline anatomy!" Phoebe laughed into her juice. "Again?" she asked Gerald. He nodded. "Claye, it is important, but that's why there are science books, now your late for school." she tossed Gerald the car keys and gave Claye his overly nutritious bag lunch. "Be right back," said Gerald as Claye took the lunch and bounded out the front door. Phoebe laughed as she sat to read the newspaper. She checked the paper daily, always skipping first to the book surveys. They were a completely accurate survey of which books were doing the best in sales across the country. Yep. Helga's 'Escape To Nowhere' was still at number two, and her 'A chance long past' was nestled in at number four. "Oh, Helga." she said to herself, remembering the many years they were best friends. They art around sixth grade when Phoebe started dating Gerald. Gerald, being the king of 'cool' swooped Phoebe up into the leagues of the popular crowd. Phoebe ran a finger over Helgas writing name, H.G Pataki. Helgas Poetry book, Escape to nowhere, had been number two for the past six weeks. A chance Long Past had rose from sixth to fourth over the period of three weeks. Phoebe remained up to date on her sales. Gerald came through the door with a neat stack of letters. "Helgas books are 2 and 4 today." Gerald sighed as he set down the letters. "You still keepin' track?" Phoebe sighed as she set the paper down. "I wish I could get a hold of her. She how she's doing. Do you think Arnold would know?" "Arnold?" Gerald laughed. " Why would Arnold know? I mean, yeah, those poems are pretty good. but Arnold wouldn't. I doubt Lila would let him know." Phoebe smiled as she nodded toward the letters on the table. " Oh. "I stopped by the Post office. I don't trust that mail man. he's creepy." he shuddered as he handed Phoebe the letters. She sorted through them when she came upon a rather plain looking letter. "Gerald.'' she said. A P.S. 118 school reunion is this week." "Huh." He said as he dug through the refrigerator. "You thinking' about going' Pheebs?" he asked, peering over the open door. "Yes." She said. "I think it would be a wonderful thing for Claye to see Arnold again. He hasn't seen him for, oh. about two years."  
  
"Come on!" "NO!" "Pleeeeeeeaaaasssssee?" "NOOO!" "Mom! Courtney won't play with me!" Rhonda turned away from the computer to her twin daughters, Courtney and Tatiana. (Tenni and Anya for short) Tenni with a sticky Popsicle in hand and Anya with a 'Total Fashion Frenzy' doll. Rhonda sighed. "Girls, mommies shopping for nice new sweaters for our yearly trip to grandma Wellington's house. so go .play." she slowly got sucked back into the computer. "When's dad coming home from work today?" "Uh." Rhonda glanced at the little blinking clock at the bottom of the computer screen. " In about Ten minutes. Go make him one of your 'special lunches'." The girls' faces drew up smiles and they darted to the kitchen. "Remember to make it Extra Large, like he likes it!" The girls called back. "Okay" a sound of crashing dishes rang through the house. "What was that?" called Rhonda. "Courtney bro---''' "Nothing!" Tenni yelled after a suspicious slapping sound. Rhonda sighed as she continued clicking away on the computer. Several minutes later, Rhonda heard the door open and close. "I'm home!" Harold walked in and tossed his coat onto the back of the couch. "I'm in the den, Harold! The girls fixed you lunch." "All right!" she heard him exclaim. He walked into the kitchen to see his daughters fast working to prepare a meal. Courtney was surprisingly skinny for all the food she ate. She took after Harold for almost every thing except for weight. Tatiana was rounder than Courtney but had Rhonda's fashion sense. "Daddy!" exclaimed Anya. "No, no no!" burst Tenni. "We're not ready!" she forced Harold out of the kitchen and shut the door. "Aw, come on!" he begged. "No!" came a squeak from Tenni through the wooden kitchen door. He tromped through the hall to the den where Rhonda was filing down a row of purple cardigans. "What're you doing?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder. "Shopping." She said. "Why don't you just go to the store?" Rhonda looked disgusted. "Because, Harold! This is more practical." "Dad! Come n' eat!" Harold shot up at once and flew toward the kitchen. Rhonda sighed as she suddenly saw the perfect sweater. "ooh, yay!" she squeaked as she clicked frantically. Nothing happened. "Huh?" She said in confused anger. The computer quickly logged off as the phone rang. "Ugh! I thought Curly fixed that!" she grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Why, hello Rhonda.hehehe." She held the receiver from her face and studied it as if the callers face would appear on it. "Who is this?" she asked as she put it back on her ear. "Having trouble with your computer, Rhonda?" She sighed. "Curly, I thought you fixed it!" "Maybe I should come over and fix it again?." Rhonda rolled he eyes. "In your dreams, you geek!" "So, are you going?" "I was going to buy the best sweater too! Go where?" "The school reunion Rhonda! The school reunion." "WHEN!!!!????" She shot out of her chair, letting it fall behind her. Why had Curly been invited before HER??? "Hehehehe. uh.next Saturday at p.s 118. You goin'?" "Yes!!" "Rhonda!" Harold called. "Who is it?" "No one, Harold!" She called slamming the receiver down. "Girls! Pack your things! We'll be leaving this weekend!"  
  
Okay, sorry it's so short, but please reply, tell me how I'm doing. I'll update tomorrow. 


	3. On the way

I do not own anything having to do or related to Hey Arnold. All right you guys, thank you to those who choose to review my first fanfic. you'll go down in 'my history.' yeah. Well. Here is my third installation.  
  
" What's the matter Arnold? I dare say you haven't even touched a bit of your roast beef." Arnold sighed as Lila stared at him worriedly. "This is about the Reunion isn't it?" She said, frowning. The sweetness in her voice now dwindling down to a cold tone. Arnold only stared at his food. He took a huge bight and stared back at Lila, thinking 'happy now?'. "Arnold, I have made a commitment to my sewing guild. You know this. And I intend to keep my commitment. I have never missed a single meeting." "Then they wouldn't mind if you missed just one?" said Arnold, louder than he had intended. Lila sighed as she dabbed her mouth with her still perfectly folded pink napkin. "Is it really that important to you?" She drawled. "Yes, Lila." He said clearly. "It is. I want to see every one again. See what they have been up to. you know?" Lila sighed as she now stared at her roast beef, vegetables and mashed potatoes. "Fine then, Arnold. Fine." He smiled. "Thank you, Lila." he said as he spooned some potatoes into his mouth. Lila stood as she sighed a very dramatic sigh and picked up the phone. "Yes, Doreen? Yes its me, Lila.yes, you to,.no.no, see I cant, I cant make it this Saturday." Arnold heard the response from the other side of the room. "I know, I know.hmmm?.no, it was my decision. Yes, my old friends.I just think it would be just ever so lovely to see them all again." Arnold rolled his eyes. "Alright. Yes.you too.alright.call you later Didi.good bye." She hung it up and stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I love you, Arnold." He stared at his food. He forced himself to smile at her, but his smile instantly faded the moment she turned her back. As he turned a pea over with his spoon, he recalled the dreams he had when he was younger, about what his life would be like. His dreams of being an archeologist. A scientist. A teacher. He always wanted to help people. He had never dreamed of being a cellular phone sales men. He hated his job, which he worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Fridays.he went to work tomorrow. He scraped the rest of his dinner into the trash bin and headed toward his bedroom. Lila had already begun packing her clothes into a large rectangular suitcase. "I'll pack mine.," said Arnold as he started to open his dresser drawer. "No need!" giggled Lila as she pointed to a suitcase, which sat near the doorway. "Oh. Thanks." He mumbled. He walked into the living room and took the invitation and looked at it. What would his gang look like? What would they BE like? He smiled slightly as he walked back to his bed. Lila had changed into her pale yellow nightgown that hung flatteringly about her. "Well, get ready for bed, Arnold." She said as she slid into her bed. He changed into his pajamas and slid into his own, noticing that 'Escape To Nowhere' had mysteriously vanished from his bookshelf. 'Ever so lovely' stood prominently in its place.  
  
The sun rose slowly over the hills surrounding the road Helga drove down. The road winded widely around the hills and the smell of grass leaked through the windows of her car. The soft yet cold breeze ruffled her hair. Several times she fought the urge to turn around and go back home. 'Home' she thought to herself. She laughed a bit as she shoved the urge to the back of her mind. She stepped on the gas slightly as she flicked on the radio. She had to change the station several times. The reception wasn't good out here. Helga finally got a clear station. Some chick was singing to the music of a piano about love. 'Bad lyrics.' Helga thought as she turned onto an entrance for the freeway. It would be at least a ten-hour drive. She really didn't mind. Her mind wandered to what she was doing. She was visiting the town where she grew up. She drew out many memories of PS 118 and smiled to herself. 'I wonder what they'll be like..' she thought. ' I wonder what they'll say.' Her foot suddenly shot toward the brakes. She pulled over to the side of the road. She ignored the panicked honk and rude sign the driver behind her flashed. "What will they say? What'll they think of me?" She glanced at herself in the crooked rearview mirror. Helga G Pataki. The 'pink terror'. She looked at her fists. "Unless you wanna answer to. to old Betsy and the five avengers!" She heard a four-year-old Helga call. She smiled as she gripped the wheel once more. "Who cares what they say?" She said as she pulled out into the freeway again.  
  
"Alright. Be carefull! Don't fight!" Rhonda yelled out the door. "I wont!" called back Harold, who was in his way to work at the Butcher Shop. Anya sat at the table eating cereal with a napkin on her lap. "Tatiana, where is your sis." Tenni stepped out of the hall, ready to eat. She was dressed in mismatched socks, an oversized shirt and cut off jeans. "..ter." Rhonda whimpered. Anya had stopped eating and was staring at her sister. "What?" she asked. "Honey." Rhonda gasped, at a loss for words. "Mom! Its comfy!" Rhonda's face screwed up as Anya (who was dressed very nicely) braced herself for the up coming speech. "Looks are always better than being. 'comfy'!" She shooed Tenni to her room. "Now change! No! Wait! Ugh! There's no time. hurry an eat. We'll be leaving right after school." "Why do we have to go?" drawled Tenni. "Because your father and I are both going and you've got no one else to stay with. That's why." Tenni carried her bowl of cereal from the counter to the table, spilling quite a lot of food. "Can't I just stay with Uncle Thaddeus?" "No. And Curly is NOT your uncle. Besides.he's going also." Anya set her spoon down and screwed up her face. "But mom! That man scares me.." She whined. Tenni only laughed "I think he's cool." They finished their breakfast and hurried out the door. Rhonda watched them turn the corner and then hurried herself to her closet.  
  
Phoebe zipped her suitcase up and set it with the other two that were by the front door. "A'ight. I think that's it." Phoebe rubbed her hands together. "I hope so, Gerald." He looked at her and smiled. "Never seen you so nervous." She laughed. "I have never been so nervous. Do you think shell come?" He wondered blankly. "Uh.who?" "Helga." He shrugged as they walked out the door and locked it. They got in their Silver/gold SUV and drove off to pick Claye up early, despite phoebes' early protests.  
  
Once again folks, sorry it's so short. It'll be longer and better next time. (Don't be dirty! (;:) Please review my story so far. Ill take suggestions. (Don't be upset about Arnold's occupation. It'll change. BYE! 


	4. The Old City

All right folks, thanks for all the replies. I promised that this one would be longer, so I am gonna try to live up to that promise. Oh yeah, I don't own ANY THING RELATED TO HEY ARNOLD! Also sorry about the wait. My Internet was temporarily shut down, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga drove up the familiar overpass and entered the all too familiar city. Yeah, there were quite a lot of new things. New stores. New houses. New faces. But she was glad to see the one place that would never change. Arnolds neighborhood. The only thing different was the big plaque in front of the Sunset Arms Boarding house, talking about the 'Tomato Incident.' Helga thought to herself. 'Arnold must be in there.' she snapped back at herself 'no duh.he must own the place now.' She pulled a sharp U-Turn (in a NO U-TURN area) and parked outside the brick structure. She happened to glance through one of the circle windows by the door and see a football headed shadow streak passed. Her heart skipped a beat. 'An excuse.' she thought. The idea of just 'coming by to say hi' quickly came and went. "The bathroom!" she said aloud, startling a passerby. She got out of the car and slowly walked up the stone steps. If he only knew how many times she had been in this building without his knowing. It was enough to make anyone paranoid. She hesitantly knocked on the door and fought the urge to run back to her car. She eventually heard slow footsteps coming up to the door.the handle turning... the little pushy thing that holds the door in place when you lock it sliding unwillingly out of its little socket in the door frame.(alright ladida, we get the picture. Suspense building.) the door opened and Helga was face to face with a blonde football head. Not the one she was expecting to meet, however. "Can I help you?" he asked in complete monotone, as his eyes blinked, the right a good second after the left. "Uh.." Was all Helga could manage to let escape from her gaping mouth. "Can I use the bathroom?" she stammered. He stared blankly and eventually moved aside to let her in. As she walked in she was met a rush of different memories. Her fingers were itching for a pen. On the wall there were two large photographs. One of Phil, Arnolds grandpa, and one of Pooky, Arnolds grandma. "The bathrooms down there." said the football head. Helga jumped at the sound of his emotionally deprived voice. She acted like she didn't hear him. Besides she already knew where the bathrooms were. "What happened to Gramps?" she asked nodding at the photo on the wall. "You knew him?" asked the football head. "Arny? Do you remember me?" Helga asked, remembering the time he had confessed his love to her. He stared blankly. "Phill died four years ago. He was ninety-one. She died the very next year." He said, nodding at Pookie. " Nah, Steely Phil ain't dead. he's been cryogenically frozen." Helga looked for the first time at a small boy at her feet. "He told me so." He giggled as he wobbled off toward the kitchen. " Grampa Phil liked to tell the boarders kids stuff like that. The Sun set Arms was supposed to go to my cousin, Arnold, but he rejected it.him and his fiancé." muttered Arny. Helga shot her head up. "Fiancé?" Arny nodded. "He should be here pretty soon, actually." Helga quickly stood and let herself out. Arny merely snorted as he blinked at the question of why he had let her in in the first place. "Fiancé!" she scoffed to herself. "Who? Who the hell would want to marry a dumb old foot ball head!" She often caught herself lying to herself. It didn't make her feel any better but, some how, she always thought it would. Thought that it would get rid of her longing if she convinced herself there was no longing. But she was always forced to deal with the cruel reality of the situation. There was a longing.but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"8x11=88, 13x2=26, 11x2=22," Chanted Claye as he rolled his bored little eyes. "Mother, I am really bored.." Phoebe pulled her eyes from her ridiculously thick book and looked at her son. "Read a book." She suggested. "I cant. If I read in the back seat of a moving vehicle I get Nauseous." Phoebe sat back in her seat and looked at her husband, the driver. "How long till we get there, Gerald?" Gerald kept his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel as he answered "About half-an-hour.at the most." Phoebe nodded and turned back to Claye. "Do you think you'll be okay for thirty minutes?" Claye sighed. "I guess.." Phoebe turned back to her book. She had been slacking off lately and needed to study. Her job was to make sure that the CERIBRUM PRO-UNIVERSITY experiments were safe. For instance, if it weren't for phoebe, the perfume that was found to melt human flesh would have been released to the public. She reported into the office every two weeks and, luckily, this was her week off.  
  
"No sir.I am really sorry sir.family emergency. I cant. yeah sir. thank you, sir. Mm-hmm, bye." Arnold sighed as he set down the phone. "Every thing alright, Arnold?" Asked Lila as she pulled her jacket over her long baby blue dress. "Yeah, Mr. Grooch says I can't have the day off. Ready?" She looked around and nodded. He carried the two suitcases out the front door and to the trunk of the car. They would be staying at the boarding house for a week. He sat in the drivers' seat and buckled up. He glanced at Lila for a brief second before starting the car. They were off. Lila pulled out a small book and began reading. Arnold switched on the radio to his jazz station. "Um, Arnold." came Lilas crystalline voice. "Could you not play the radio while I am trying to read?" "Sure." he muttered as he switched it off. Dead silence. The silence was interrupted by a slight giggle from Lila now and then. Arnold wondered what the hell she was reading and enjoying so. Eventually the mysterious giggles were too much for Arnold. "What is that?" He asked. "Oh, a book I saw out In front of Barges and Noggles bookstore last week. I had forgotten I had bought it and found it while packing my things. It's a book of silly mishaps by, um." she held the page with one hand and flipped to the cover with the other to read the authors bizarre name. " By Y. Mind. Hmmm.a good book really." She sank back in to the book and disappeared into a mist of giggles. Leaving Arnold with zero entertainment and just her giggles to keep him awake from the boredom of driving down the freeway. It was a short drive. Though it seemed ages to Arnold. "We are here." He said as he parked across the street from the boarding house. "Already?" chirped Lila. "Oh, Arnold, I do hope you weren't speeding." her eyes widened in terror. "I wasn't speeding, Lila.." Groaned Arnold as he popped the trunk. The sight of the old boarding house sent butterflies through his stomach. So many good memories of him and the gang. And they would all be together again tomorrow. They knocked at the door. Arnold felt strange knocking on a door which for so long he owned. Arny answered the door. "Hello." He muttered as he let them in. "Arny! H-hello! Its so wonderful to see you again!" said Lila as she shoved her suitcase into Arnolds hands and stared at Arny. "Um, yeah." He muttered as he showed Arnold and Lila to there room. Arnold was glad to see that his room hadn't been changed. It was in Phil's will that it shouldn't be. Arnold walked down the halls of his childhood. Every crack in the wall held its own story. He had grown up in this house. He made his way to his old room. Apart from the dust, every thing was as he left it. He was pleased to discover that even in his stereo, 'Jazz Hits Today' was still in socket one. He flipped his couch in and out and sat in his old desk. He opened the drawers and laughed at all the child hood memories he had forgotten until now. He found the old playing cards, the blue prints for the Dark Avenger, graded math assignments, and some remnants of a mysteriously torn picture of a fourth grade Lila. He rummaged through the bottom drawer and found his binder, with more school stuff, his journal, and class pictures. He studied these for a while. He was pleased to know he remembered every ones name. He looked at his fourth grade class as they all smiled back at him. He smiled and shook his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sitting there summoned a whole new stir of feelings. He could almost hear his grandparent downstairs.the boarders.Oscar and Suzie arguing, Mr. Hyun singing. He looked around the room in his minds eyes. Before he was a salesman, before Lila, before he moved, back when every thing was how it should be. Life was fine now, but some thing was missing. Arnold opened his eyes and looked around again. The dust was back, and Lila was waiting down stairs.  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Rhonda held her head in her hands. "NO, Courtney, no were not." She said firmly. "Jeez, mom, I just asked you a little question." sneered Courtney as she looked out the limo window. "So, any way, who's all goin' to this reunion thing?" asked Harold. "I am not sure, but I do know who's going to be the best dressed.don't I, Tatiana?" Tatiana nodded vigorously as she beamed. Courtney rolled her eyes. "All I wanna know is will there be good food?" She said as she pounded her fist down on her lap. "Hear, hear!" Said Harold as he rubbed his huge stomach. "Figato?" called Rhonda to the driver. "How long until we get there?" She asked clearly. "In a five minute time, miz ez Wellinkton Lloyd." "Thank you." She said as she sat back down. The limo turned and set off for the LORENZO HOTEL. Owned by Lorenzo himself. The other richest kid that attended PS118 in Rhondas class. 


	5. The first Meeting

Hello. I am back. I am sorry about the length of my last chapter, but, hey. Any way, thanks to all who reply to my stories, you help me a ton! I don't own anything having to do or related to HEY ARNOLD! Here is my next installment. Read and Reply. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shrouded by a cloak of hate Riddled by chance Confused by fate A growing Love Hidden by lies You that I love You I despise.  
  
Helga sat down her pen and rested her head on her pillow. She had gotten a room in a small crappy hotel. She flipped through her notebook at the beginnings of several books, plays and poems. Among them 'My Golden Magic Slingshot', a play, 'Mighty Pete', a story, and 'bleu Cheese' a poem. She tossed the notebook across the room and looked out the window. What if Arny had been Arnold? What would she have said to him? Who was his Fiancé? First person to come to mind was Ruth McDoogle. Helga quickly brought down that thought after remembering that one Valentines Day in fourth grade. She pondered. Suddenly, her fist tightly closed around a poor unsuspecting pillow. "Lila." She said in a murderous tone. Lila was the only student (besides Phoebe) at PS 118 that Helga had told about her obsession with Arnold. Give it a week and Lila was all over Arnold like Fat on Harold. Helga had even begun to stand her when Lila drew the last straw. dating Arnold in fifth grade. Helga sank back down into the bed. She sighed into the pillow. She was beginning to really believe that it was a mistake for her to be here. "Man, I am hungry." she said to herself, pulling the pillow away from her face. The sudden change in mood was so. unlike Helga that it surprised her. She thought on it. "Well, I am." she protested to herself. She got up and decided to walk to the nearest corner store for some chips and maybe, just for old time's sake, some pork rinds. The evening wind embraced her as she pulled her long Grey coat tighter around her. She watched her feet as they skipped over the cracks in the sidewalk. She passed a block of cement that had two small handprints. It boasted 'Sid and Stink' She rolled her eyes as she laughed on the inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Alright, Claye, look.this is where your father and I grew up." Phoebe looked at her son. His face was pressed up against the window. Phoebe smiled as she looked out the window at the buildings passing by. They suddenly passed a figure walking down. Nine out of ten times, Phoebe wouldn't have turned around and actually took a look at the figures walking down the lonely road. This time she did. "Gerald." Gerald didn't hear her. "Gerald! Pull over!" He swiftly swerved to the side of the road. "What is it Phoebes?" Claye was looking around nervously. Phoebe looked in her review mirror, and got out of the car to face the walking figure. "Helga?" asked Phoebe. She hung uneasily between the open door and the car. Gerald got out of the car. "Phoebe?" Helga stood in shock. She smiled. They embraced as best friends again. "Wow, Helga.It has been such a long time!" "Yeah, I-Know." stammered Helga. They heard the car door slam. "Mother.?" Claye stood against the car, still confused. "Oh, Claye, this was my best friend when I was little." 'was' Helga thought. "Helga.this is my son. Claye." Helga bent down so that she was the same size as him. He stuck out his hand. "Claye Arnold Johanson. Glad to meet you." Helga shook his hand and stood. "Arnold Johanson." Helga whispered. Gerald came around from the other side of the car. "Hi, Helga." he said. She smiled. "Hey tall-hair- boy, who's it goin'?" He nodded and smiled. "Pretty good." They gave a quick hug and then stood in a group. "Congratulations on your books Helga." Chimed Phoebe. "Yeah? Y-you heard of 'em?" she asked. She didn't figure Phoebe would be free enough to read anything. Apparently being too busy to invite Helga to her wedding. "Heard of 'em? Helga, this girl checks the sales every day." Gerald laughed. "Bur really. those poems are pretty good." Helga smiled. "So, Phoebes and tall hair boy.hmmm." Phoebe smiled. "I am glad you came Helga. I wasn't sure you would." "Yeah, I didn't think I would come either." Helga laughed. "Mother.does Helga know Uncle Arnold?" Phoebes head shot down and then quickly up to Helga. Helga nodded to Claye. "Yeah, I knew him. Along time ago." There was an uncomfortable silence. Phoebe motioned to Gerald to put Claye in the car. "Helga. Um.Arnold.um." Helga interrupted. "He's getting married. I know." "How much do you know, Helga?" "That's about it Pheebs. Why?" Phoebe shifted in place and was soon joined by Gerald. "Him and Lila are getting married in June." Phoebe blurted. The bluntness of it gave Helga a jolt. "He, um, .proposed to her a about a year ago." said Phoebe. Helga had a tight knot in her throat. She glanced at Gerald. He was looking uncomfortable. How much did he know? "Ill see you tomorrow, Pheebs." said Helga in a choked voice. Phoebe nodded as she held her scarf to her mouth. Gerald shook his head. "C'mon pheebs. lets go." They got in the car and drove to find the boarding house, where they would also be staying.  
  
All right y'all, its getting interesting, no? Well, reply to it and tell me how I am doing. I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks again to all of you who reply to my work. You help me out a ton. -- Ladida (:) (football head) 


	6. And What did he do for her?

Okay. Keep replying to me. you help a whole bunch. I do not own any thing related to HEY ARNOLD! I hope you like the story.  
  
"Thank you Miss." Said the store clerk, Helga took her soda out of her little paper bag and threw the bag in the trash. She began her walk down the street. When she got to the hotel, she passed a depressed looking bum and tossed him a buck. She opened the hotel door and slid inside as she flicked on the light. It gave the room a strange yellowish color. Her notebook lay open at the foot of her bed.  
  
She looked at the book. Full of poems and stories of love. "Love." she scoffed to herself. She felt a wave of rage race through her at the thought of Arnold. She recalled the many times she had secretly helped him. And what had he done for her? The rage flooded through her, causing her to squeeze her bottle of Yahoo soda all over her hand. "Damn it." she swore. Her breath was rigid with frustration. She suddenly rounded on the notebook.  
  
She let the soda fall to the floor as she walked over to her bed. She opened the notebook and grabbed a handful of paper, ripping it out. She tore faster and faster till the muscles in her arm tired, and the remnants of her notebook lay scattered on the floor. She sat exhausted on her bed. Unwanted tears stinging her face.  
  
"Hey man!" Arnold opened the door wide at the sound of Gerald's voice. "Hey Gerald." Arnold laughed as they tried to do their handshake. "How's it been?" Asked Gerald, patting Arnold on the back. Arnold donned a nervous smile. "Um.okay." he stammered. "Nice to see you, Arnold." Said Phoebe as Claye hung close to her leg. Arnold smiled, then looked down to where Claye was. "And, who is this?" said Arnold, teasing. Claye giggled. "Oh, come on." said Gerald. "You weren't shy at all when we ran into Helga." Arnold looked up. "You ran into Helga?" asked Arnold. "Yeah." "So she is coming?" "Yeah, I think so." Phoebe, suddenly excited about the subject, cut in with: "Arnold, have you read either of her books?" Arnold smiled. "Yeah." He was cut off, however, by a hand on his shoulder. "Oh." said Phoebe. " Hi Lila." Lila smiled and turned to Arnold. "Arnold, why didn't you come and get me when they arrived? Really, Arnold, their my friends too." She hugged them a Lila-ish Hello and they went off into the kitchen, where they could sit and talk. Upon entering the kitchen, Arnold caught the 'ever so strange' smile that Lila flashed at Arny. Arny snorted as he asked what they would like to drink. They all ordered and began to talk about what they had been up to in the past two years. Claye, now not as shy, was boasting how he was the only first grader that had ever been allowed to participate in the science faire.  
  
" Why, Rhonda! How nice to see you! Herald! Hello!" Lorenzo walked briskly over the very shiny marble floor of his newest hotel. "Well," he asked. "How do you like it?" Rhonda and the girls nodded their approval as Herald enquisited about the cafeteria. "They are located on every one of the 83 floors. You, I believe, are to be in the 23rd floor, no?" Rhonda checked her brochure. "Yes, in fact. Girls, get your suit cases and hand them to that nice bell hop over there." The girls nodded and carried their suitcases to a young, very pimply, man wearing a box-hat. "So." Said Lorenzo, clapping his hands and startling Herald, "A shuttle will transport us to PS 118. It will leave at 9:00. I will send a 'help' to get you when it is preparing to leave." Rhonda smiled. "That would be tre- manifique. Wouldn't it Harold?" No response. She turned and looked around. "Oh, where is he." Anya tugged at her mothers skirt. "He said." she announced. "He said he was going to get started on the cafeterias. Tenni went with him."  
  
All right you guys. tomorrow is the Big Day! The Reunion! Reply to me. Ill write the next chapter, 'The Reunion' tomorrow. Ladida 


	7. The Reunion Part 1: A flower to flatter ...

Okay, this is my next chapter thingy. I hope you have enjoyed this so far. I thank all of you who have been replying to me. It let me know there was something wrong with the fourth chapter, that's why it was, like, a paragraph long. I corrected it. I don't own anything to have to do with Hey Arnold!  
  
Helga awoke late in the afternoon. Her hotel room was a mess. She straightened up a bit and sat back down. So many second thoughts wedged their way into her head. She scowled at them, however, figuring "I didn't spend all that gas money on nothing."  
  
She grabbed her bags and checked out of the hotel, not worried at all about the big stain the soda had left on the carpet. The carpet was already so messy, no one would notice anyway. She got in her car and searched around for a place to eat breakfast. She finally settled at 'Dolly's Doughnuts'. She ordered a chocolate doughnut and a glass of milk. For the first time that day, she glanced at a clock. "Oh, crimeney," she said, remarking on the time. "How long did I sleep?" It was two o'clock. Only three hours till the reunion. She bit fully into her doughnut. Only three hours.  
  
"Claye! Claye! Where are you, boy." Gerald yelled. Claye had been missing for about an hour now. They had all the boarders looking for him outside and in the basement. Arnold met Gerald in the kitchen. "Find him?" Arnold asked. The worried look on Gerald's face was enough answer for him. "Ill keep looking." said Arnold as he walked down the hall. Suddenly he looked up. The door to his old room hung slightly open.  
  
He climbed up the steps and into his old room. His suspicions were right. Claye sat at Arnold's old desk looking at Arnold's old school pictures. "Hey." Said Arnold as he approached Claye. "You know every body is looking for you." Claye looked up. "Why? The reunion thing isn't for another." he glanced at his watch. "Twenty-six minutes." Claye continued. Arnold laughed and shrugged.  
  
Arnold walked toward the door. "Gerald! He's up here in my old room!" He heard the relieved sigh of Phoebe from down stairs.  
  
"You had a pretty cool room, Uncle Arnold." "Thanks." Said Arnold as he flipped his old couch out of the wall. "Whoa.cool!" said Claye. They both had a seat on it, despite the fact that it was pretty dusty and made Arnolds nose itch.  
  
Claye held up Arnolds fourth grade class picture. "Are all these people going to be there today?" asked Claye. "I hope so." Said Arnold as he looked at the class. "This is Helga, huh?" Said Claye, pointing to nine year old Helga. Arnold looked at her. "Yup." He said. "That's Helga." Claye studied her. "She looks diff'rent." Claye announced. Arnold opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gerald yelling, "Claye! You ready to go?" Claye jumped up, set the picture back on Arnolds desk and bounded down the stairs yelling back, "yes!" Arnold took another glance at Helga before going back downstairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ "Finally!" Tenni exclaimed as they reached the school. Rhonda shushed her daughter as they filed out of the fancy bus-like shuttle. They had left early in the morning to go shopping and run several errands necessary to looking absolutely superior to every one else.  
  
Herald looked up at the old School. You could tell it had just had a new paint because it looked as though it hadn't aged a day since sixth grade. They made their way up the stone steps. This took a while, however, because Tenni thought it would be fun to climb up the stone Handrail. It proved not to be fun, however, after she fell off and ripped the new pants her mother had just bought her.  
  
Finally they reached the Auditorium. It was decorated with streamers and balloons. A snack table was set up, and the stage was empty. The whole auditorium was strangely dark. Rhonda sighed. "And I so wanted to make an entrance." She pouted. It was evident. No one was here yet.  
  
Claye looked out the window at the buildings passing by. He could sort of see through the passengers side rearview mirror. Arnold was in his car with Lila, driving behind Gerald. Claye heard his mothers soft sigh. He looked out the window at the school that came closer and closer. It wasn't at all how he had thought it would be. It was actually pretty ancient looking to him.  
  
By the amount of cars parked around the school, Claye estimated there to be quite a lot of people here already.  
  
Arnold parked the car. "Here we are." he sighed. Lila looked up from her book by Y. Mind. "Oh. Looks like we are." She chimed as she got out also. Gerald waited, and they all walked up the stone steps together. It felt strange to Arnold walking up those steps, and being as tall as he was.  
  
They entered the auditorium. Music played in the background and groups of people were dancing and sitting at the round tables around the auditorium.  
  
Before Arnold could spot anyone from his old classes, a loud and nasal voice rang throughout the Auditorium. His attention was pulled to the stage, where a very skinny redhead was standing with a microphone.  
  
"Hello." She said. "My name is Principle Pol." A loud bang from the auditorium doors interrupted her.  
  
Helga cursed to herself. The bang she made in the hurry to get in was still echoing through the auditorium. The redhead cleared her throat and started over.  
  
"Hello. I am Principle Polson, the current Principle at P.S. 118 Elementary School." She paused. When no applause came, she continued. "I am pleased to be here among all of you P.S. 118 graduates. Right now, without further adieu, I welcome Ex- principal Wartz."  
  
Polite applause rang out as a very old heavy man was rolled out in a wheel chair to the center of the stage. Helga recognized him. The same bulbous nose and, surprising enough, the same looking blue pants, white shirt and tie.  
  
She also recognized the man who had rolled Wartz out.  
  
"Thank you, Simmons." Principle Wartz said as he took the microphone from the redhead.  
  
"Well, students. It seems like only yesterday I was pulling detentions and situations to you all. I am glad to see so many of you have showed up. Now, if you will rise to sing the school anthem."  
  
Helga heard the piano start up. A lot of people sang. "Funny." She said to herself. "None of you sang in fourth grade."  
  
"Now." Said Wartz, after the anthem was completed. "We have food over there and drinks over here, so help your self. We are also having a free dinner, generously provided by Chez Pierre French restaurant. You get a free dinner if you present them with a coupon which are available right outside the side door."  
  
The talking resumed as the music got louder again. Helga searched the room and made her way to get a drink and some thing to snack on. "Helga!" Helga turned to see Phoebe hurrying towards her. "You came after all!" Helga snorted. "Of course I came." She turned to the snack table and started chomping. "You okay?'' asked Phoebe in a meek and whispered tone. "Just dandy." Helga said, sarcastically.  
  
Helga stood there and took a sip of her soda. "Hello, Helga!"  
  
Helga turned to see Mr. Simmons with a copy of her book.  
  
"Hey, Simmons." Said Helga as a chip fell out of her hand.  
  
He smiled broadly. "I always knew you had that.that something special. Reading your fourth grade poems and the ones in this book has been a wonderful highlight of my life."  
  
Helga smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Simmons."  
  
"Could you sign this for me?"  
  
"Sure." She took it and wrote on the inside cover: 'To Mr. Simmons, My fifth grade teacher. Thanks for keeping my early work confidential. A sock in the arm from H.G Pataki.' And handed the book back. Her smile lingered for a second after Mr. Simmons left.  
  
Some one bumped into Helga as she stood there. She whipped around and glared.  
  
"Curly?"  
  
Curly turned around. "Hi there, Helga. Nice book. I wrote a book once. it was about my little friend, Sam." He drifted off into his own little world and chuckled to himself. Helga smiled. Curly was an okay guy.  
  
Suddenly, the microphone resounded again through the auditorium. It was Wartz.  
  
"Uh.students. A fellow former student has apparently, uh, got a presentation prepared for you today. so, um.here we go."  
  
The lights on the stage went off and a piano was heard. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard also.  
  
"Sooooo Keeeeep Yoouuurree Chin in the air! A sprrrring in your step! Keeeep a'walkin' with Flare! Chalk full of Pep!"  
  
Eugene, now much taller, was prancing around on stage in his familiar dorky way under the spotlight with the rest of the stage black.  
  
Helga saw Curlys eyes widen through his glasses. "Oh my dear sweet lord." he stammered. Helga laughed as Eugene continued his song. Helga saw a very embarrassed yet proud Sheena at the side of the stage.  
  
"Oh don't tell me they've." Helga started.  
  
The rest of the lights came on. A chorus line of four red head children stood behind Eugene and helped him with the chorus.  
  
"They have." Curly said to Helga.  
  
Eugene finished his song to surprising applause.  
  
"Keeeeeep your sunny siiiiiiiiide uuuuuuuuuuup!" They all took a bow as the lights faded again.  
  
Helga laughed as Curly shook his head. He gave her a pen and thrust a paper at her. She signed. He smiled. "Thanks Pataki." She Nodded as he left in Rhondas direction. She sighed as she looked around. She felt a tug on her leg. It was Claye.  
  
"Hi. Um, Ms. Helga.could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you go out to the play ground and get me a.um.flower?"  
  
"A flower? For what?"  
  
Claye glanced at his mother who shrugged nervously.  
  
"Um," he continued. "Because it would.um.flatter me? Yeah! It would flatter me." She caught Phoebes eyes. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Okay." said Helga as she started toward the playground.  
  
She walked down the familiar halls. It was strangely quiet. She passed the office and her old classrooms. She even found her old locker. She turned the corner to go outside when CRASH!  
  
"Oh- sorry I.Helga?"  
  
Helga looked up. (It was Phil! No, I am just kidding.)  
  
"A-Arnold?." She stammered.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry Helga." He stood and dusted himself off. She did the same.  
  
"No.its fine." she mumbled. She knew this moment would come, but she didn't know what to do now that it did.  
  
"Football-head." She added briskly. He laughed.  
  
"Where were you going?" he asked.  
  
"I was gonna go check out the playground. To, um, yeah.the play gound."  
  
"I just came from there. Every thing is the same. Its weird being here again."  
  
She nodded. He stared at her. She really did look different.  
  
"So." Said Arnold. "Congratulations on your books. I heard they have been selling pretty good."  
  
"Thanks." She said. "You read either?"  
  
He hesitated. "Its funny.I never thought you'd be an author.I figured you'd be a boxer or something."  
  
Helga laughed. It was kind of sad that he didn't know how long she had been writing. What she was writing about. Who she was writing about.  
  
"Well," said Helga. "Theres a lot of stuff you'll never know about me, I guess." She had to stop there. She didn't know what she would say if she kept going.  
  
"That's too bad." Said Arnold. She turned to go, but he stopped her.  
  
"I liked 'em." He called after her. "Escape to Somewhere is my favorite book."  
  
She stood there, confused as to what to do. A tear streamed down her face. She briskly wiped it away.  
  
"Heard you're getting married." She forced out. She couldn't stop the wavering in her voice.  
  
"C-congratulations." She spat and quickly made her way back to the auditorium. She met Lila half way.  
  
"Oh, hello Helga. You haven't happened to see my dear, darling Arnold have you?"  
  
Helga scowled. "No." she said flatly.  
  
"Oh. Well, you know, we're getting married in June."  
  
Helga looked away. "Whoopie." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well," Lila continued in a tauntingly sweet voice. "Our wedding, which is being paid for by my loving father who remembers my name, is in June. I don't expect you'd want to come?"  
  
"Can it, Lila."  
  
"Oh, whats the matter, Helga? Not happy for us, are you?"  
  
Arnold couldn't believe the malice in Lilas voice.  
  
"Get out of my way." Warned Helga.  
  
"Hmmm. Your so successful and still aren't happy. Well too bad because we are getting married in June and there is no way your little crush on Arnold is going to stop us!"  
  
Helga snorted.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She said. "What makes you think that I would try to stop you? Who do you think I am? I have my own life, and my own career to worry about. If he wants to ruin his life by marrying you, that's fine. I have helped him all secret-like for too long. I am done with hiding, and I am done with secrets. You might get a kick out of watching me try and help him and get closer to him when I have no idea how.but guess what. The show is over."  
  
She walked briskly passed Lila, who sneered: "Know why your poems are so corny? Cuz I know there all about him."  
  
Helgas fist met nicely with the side of Lila's face. Arnold stepped out from around the corner.  
  
Lila saw him and whimpered. "Arnold! She attacked me!"  
  
He gave her a half-lidded glare. "Sure Lila." He glanced at Helga who was rubbing her fist. "Sure."  
  
All right! Tell me what you think so far, Ill install the next page tomorrow. Reply! Thanks! Tell me how I am doing. 


	8. The Reunion Part Two:The World Didnt Sto...

Alright, thanks to all of you who have replied to me, you help me a ton. Lets see, I don't own anything related to Hey Arnold! Aaaaaaaaannd action!  
  
Arnold stood there, looking at Lila. 'I didn't even hit her that hard.' thought Helga as she turned and went back into the auditorium. She sat with her head in her hands by the wall. She was soon startled by a breathing at her side. Despite the years since this excorsize, her fist shot up toward Brainy. To her surprise, her fist hit something hard.  
  
"Ow! Ugh.." She rubbed her sore fist and turned to see Brainy, with the same looking glasses and weird smile he held two books and a pen.  
  
"Uh.could you sign this?" He breathed. She rolled her eyes under her lids and signed it quickly, then shoved it back to him.  
  
"Congrads on your book, Brainy." She said as she rested her head on her hands. She looked around the room.  
  
"You like it?" he sighed. She looked at him.  
  
"It was okay, Y. Mind, whats up with that?"  
  
"Lila, I don't understand."  
  
Arnold looked at her in complete confusion.  
  
"Its just." she struggled. "I never really.I guess I felt..guilty."  
  
Arnold raised an eye brow.  
  
"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?"  
  
"Because of you!" she said with very surprising volume. " I have known Helga loved you ever since that stupid little play in fourth grade! But you. loved me.I couldn't just. I guess I took advantage of you. I guess I was just jealous."  
  
"First your guilty and know your jealous of me?" Asked Arnold. Every thing seemed to be coming out too fast for him.  
  
"Not jealous of you, Arnold.of Helga. I mean, I felt guilty because I didn't love you as much as Helga did, but I still had you."  
  
Arnold didn't get any of this.  
  
"Helga loved me? How could Helga love me? All she ever did was yell and scowl and, and,."  
  
Lila shed a tear as he drifted off. He soon recovered with a nother question.  
  
"What did she mean when she said she was tired of helping me? She never helped me."  
  
"Yes she did." said Lila in hiccuping voice. "she helped you ever so many times. but she never had the courage to tell you, I guess. I just said those things to her because, I never feel guilty! Im Lila! I never do anything wrong."  
  
Arnold hugged her.  
  
"I cant marry you, Arnold." she said into his shoulder. "I just wouldn't be being completely honest to myself."  
  
Arnold closed his eyes.  
  
"I know." he said as they let go from their embrace. "I mean, what would Arny say?" he asked calmly.  
  
Her eyes widened. "How ever did you know?." she whispered.  
  
"So then, we go to Africa, but we cant find the beetle anywhere!" Nadine was talking about her and 'PeaPod Kid's trip to Africa. They hosted their own bug show on the Discovery Channel. Rhonda, Pheobe, Gerald, Eugene, Sheena, Iggy and Harold were all at one table listening to Nadines story.  
  
Pheobe glanced over to the doors. It had been a while since she sent Claye to get Helga outside where she knew that Arnold wouldd be. Her eyes suddenly caught Helga, however, who was sitting alone like a wall-flower.  
  
Phoebe stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"So, whats fifteen times one?" asked Huoghston, Eugenes son, to Claye.  
  
"fifteen." Claye said triumphantly.  
  
"Hey, your cool,kid." Said Tenni to Claye as Anya talked to Hortense and Beulah, Eugenes daughters, and PoinDexter, Eugenes other son.  
  
"So, your dad is a Butcher?" asked Claye.  
  
Tenni took a proud pose. "Yup. He gives me all the sausages I want."  
  
"I am so sorry, Helga." Pheobe stammered. "I didn't know Lila would be there, I swear.."  
  
"I know Pheebes, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If it werent for you I."  
  
Helga stopped as she looked at the dance floor. A slow song had struck up and the lights turned blue. Arnold was on the floor dancing with Lila.  
  
Pheobe tried to say some thing, but was soon pulled onto the floor by Gerald. Helga watched as the couples held one another and danced. Gerald and Pheobe held Claye in between them as they danced.  
  
Helga forced herself to stare down at the floor. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Curly.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"No." She said flatly as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Curly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. They quickly danced across the floor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Helga. By the strength that he was pulling her he had to be wanting to go some where.  
  
Soon rhonda came into sight. Rhonda was tugging on Heralds arm to dance. He was shaking his head. When Rhonda saw Helga and Curly dancing, she crossed her arms and stomped toward them.  
  
"Thanks." He said to Helga as Him and Rhonda started dancing. Helga stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder. It was Arnold.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed a bit. She didn't say anything as he took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist.  
  
Helga glanced around the room. Lila was walking out the door.  
  
"Where is she going?" Helga asked.  
  
"To pack her things."  
  
"You guys are leaving today?"  
  
"She is." He said. "Thank you, Helga." He said in a half whisper.  
  
"F-for what?"  
  
"Every thing."  
  
"What did she tell you?" asked Helga as she slightly pulled away.  
  
"Everything, I guess. Unless there is more than that you used to like me when we were small." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Used to?" she snorted. Her heart was beating very fast. "I still do."  
  
She wasn't sure if she had always expected the world to stop when she said this to Arnold, but she was surprised when every thing kept going.  
  
Arnold looked at her for what seemed like forever. She looked away. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
"You do?" he finally asked. She nodded. "your sure?" He asked calmly.  
  
She looked at him. "I have been sure since the very first time I saw you. Do you remember the first day we met?" He shook his head. "I do." She said as he held her closer. "It was the best day of my life." she said quietly.  
  
"why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked at the same volume.  
  
Helga hesitated.  
  
"I was scared." she finally confessed.  
  
"I didn't even know you." Arnold said. "I knew what was outside. That's why I love your book. It gave me a chance to know you. The real you."  
  
She suddenly remembered earlier when they were in the hall.  
  
"Arnold." she said. "When we were in the hall, you said my book was your favorite.''  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Well, you called it Escape to Somewhere. my book is called Escape to Nowhere.."  
  
He thought for a second.  
  
"Did I?" he asked as Helga nodded. "I guess, I just said what I felt." he continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Helga.  
  
"Well, this was kinda an escape to somewhere, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Helga thought about it.  
  
"I guess so." She said as the song ended.  
  
Okay, I hope you like it so far. Ill make the next page tomarrow. Reply to me and tell me how I am doing. Thanks! Ladida 


	9. Love in Poems

Alright. I have really enjoyed this experience so far, and it ain't over yet. Thanks to all who have been replying. I owe a bunch to you guys. Here is the next pagey-chapter thingy. I do not own anything related to Hey Arnold. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ```  
  
The song faded out and people dispersed from the dance floor. Helga and Arnold quickly separated. He smiled and cleared his throat.  
  
"You, um, want something to drink?" He asked as he indicated the punch table.  
  
"Sure." she smiled.  
  
He walked off toward the table and met up with Gerald. Helga watched uncomfortably as they talked.  
  
"Arnold, what is going on with you?" Gerald asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
Arnold smiled.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" He mimicked as he slid away to where Helga was standing. Gerald cocked an eyebrow as Arnold walked away toward Helga.  
  
They sat at a round table. Helga stared nervously at her punch.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Arnold asked softly.  
  
She didn't move. She finally glanced up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, with Lila. your getting married in June."  
  
Arnold shook his head.  
  
"No we're not. listen.we need to talk."  
  
Helga nodded and they stood up and walked outside.  
  
Gerald was shaking his head at phoebe.  
  
"I don't get it. ever since fourth grade that guy has had it on for Lila."  
  
Phoebe shrugged as she smiled at Claye who was still talking to Tenni.  
  
The cold of the night bit into Helga as she watched Arnolds breath come out in little clouds. 'Pretty cold for March,' she thought to her self.  
  
"I need to know the truth." Arnold said flatly and boldly. Helga tried to figure a way around it, but she couldn't think of any way to avoid it.  
  
"About what?" she said stupidly. She knew she was passed the point of denying it. She tried again. "What do you want to know?" she tried.  
  
"Why were you scared of telling me?" He asked. She looked away. Seeing him just made her more nervous.  
  
"Well.because I.I guess I knew there was no chance for us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't like, like Lila. I wasn't like what you wanted."  
  
"How would you know what I wanted?" He asked in a startling tone. "How would you know you weren't what I wanted?"  
  
"Well was I?" Helga asked skeptically. Arnold looked away. "I didn't think so." she muttered.  
  
"But I didn't know you, I mean I knew you, but I didn't know you. I mean."  
  
"I get it." She said, smiling a little.  
  
"I guess." he said nervously. "I fell in love with you by reading your poems."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He looked around and then smiled.  
  
"You wanna go to dinner?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
All right. Hope y'all like it so far. please reply I will update tomorrow! I love you all! 


	10. Surprise CheckUp

Okay, you guys, here is the next installment. I hope you all have been enjoying this story with me. Thank you for replying. here we go.  
  
The next few days were unreal to Helena. Her and Arnold talked and talked about the old times at PS 118. She told him about the times she had helped him, she told him about her poems and she listened to him talk as well.  
  
They were sitting in his old room in the boarding house. Lila and Arny had taken off earlier that evening. Their whereabouts unknown. Helga and Arnold sat, going through his old things and reminiscing over old memories.  
  
"Remember that one April Fools Day in Mr. Simmons class when you tricked me into thinking you were blind?"  
  
"I was blind in the beginning."  
  
"Yeah. I felt really bad."  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"For you." He laughed.  
  
She looked at him. They just stared for a moment. And in that moment, Helga forgot about anything wrong that had ever happened to her.  
  
For she knew, in that moment, Arnold felt exactly the same way.  
  
Dear Tenni  
  
Hello. It's me, Claye. I was just writing to you to say 'hello'. I am having fun here at home. I hope you and Anya are doing well. I can't wait till we can play again. Me and you and PoinDexter and Anya can have a lot of fun, write me back, okay?  
  
See you later! Claye  
  
Claye set down his purple crayon and folded the letter before placing it in the white business envelope that his father had gotten out for him. Claye looked at the envelope again and set it on the kitchen table for his mother to address when she got home from work.  
  
"What'cha doin' Claye?" asked Gerald as he turned away from the TV.  
  
"Nothing. what time does mother come home?"  
  
"In about three hours."  
  
"What?" Projected Claye. "She should be home earlier than that.that I know." He said, looking at the clock.  
  
"Well. your mother was going to go to the doctor after work."  
  
"Is she ill?"  
  
"Well.no."  
  
"She didn't have a check-up scheduled. I know. I am her second calendar."  
  
"It was a surprise check-up." Said Gerald, awkwardly turning back to the TV.  
  
Helga and Arnold spoke with Lila and Arny when they got home (from where they refused to say.) and they devised a plan as to what they should do now that Arnold and Lila were no more.  
  
Lila and Arny would stay in the boarding house, but Arnold would officially own it. He and Helga would move into a new house, closer to the boarding house.  
  
They set out right away to put the plan into action. Lila casted Arnold a sympathetically dramatic look, which, to Helga's delight, he ignored.  
  
Okay, I shall update tomorrow, reply soon as you can, all right? Tell me how I am doing. Thanks a ton. 


	11. Habanerra

Okay, I am back. Sorry for the wait.my computer is pretty bad. anyway, thanks for all the replies. They help me a lot. I don't own anything related to Hey Arnold. Here we go.  
  
The ride to their new house wasn't a long one, but it was longer since they had to pick up Helga's stuff from her old house to bring.  
  
The day was mediate in temperature and the hills that surrounded the road were pale green. It contrasted strangely with the blue of the sky.  
  
"So." said Arnold from the passenger's seat. "Here we go."  
  
Helga smiled as she pulled up to her old house, which she had been packing up for weeks. The few boxes sat right inside the empty living room.  
  
As Arnold stepped inside, he looked around. 'So this is where she went off to.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Arnold, c'mere." Helga said as she rummaged through a box and pulled out a smaller looking one.  
  
"What's that?" He asked as he kneeled by her side on the floor.  
  
She opened the box and he peered in at the contents. A pink bow. Arnold remembered that pink bow. A locket. Arnold remembered that locket too.  
  
"Helga.how'd you get that?" he said as he examined it. "My grandma gave this to my grandpa on their anniversary years ago.we never could."  
  
"Open the clasp?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Lemme see it." She said as she took it away and expertly opened it, revealing the inscription inside.  
  
"I don't understand." he said slowly.  
  
Helga smiled and began that story, then, to Arnolds appeal, the story of her little pink book and so on.  
  
Near the end of Helga's fifth story (About the parrot) she noticed the intrigued look in his eye.  
  
"What?" she asked, setting the objects back in the box.  
  
"You know," he said. "All of those stories put together would make a pretty good book."  
  
The phone rang, piercing the silence in the Johansen household.  
  
"I got it!!!" shouted Claye as he darted from the couch to the phone. Apparently he had forgotten he was much too short to reach it. That didn't stop him from trying though.  
  
"Claye, stop jumping like that I got it," said Gerald as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Pheebs. yeah, we're fine. how did it.what? Y-you.we are? You're serious? Are you okay? Alright, hurry home.. I love you too.mmhmm. bye."  
  
Receiver down.  
  
Claye couldn't tell if his daddy was happy or going to be sick.  
  
"Dad? Is every thing okay with her?" he asked softly.  
  
Gerald nodded in a shaky way as he made his way the couch where he lied down and turned off the TV.  
  
Phoebe hung up her cell phone, reopened it and dialed a different number.  
  
"Please pick up, Helga." she whispered to herself.  
  
Helga looked into Arnold's eyes. It seemed they had a sort of communication, like a sort of telepathy the way they moth moved in at the same time.  
  
They were interrupted however by a ring from Helga's cell phone, which boasted the 'Habenerra' from 'Carmen'.  
  
Helga was simply going to throw the phone over her shoulder, but stopped when she saw the CID.  
  
Arnold watched as Helga answered the phone.  
  
"Phoebe? Hi. Oh. we're just.cleaning up." She said with a wink at Arnold. He smiled. "Yeah. and?.What?..Oh, Pheebs.really? Oh my. wow, Pheebs."  
  
'What?' Arnold mouthed at Helga.  
  
Helga moved the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"Phoebe's gonna have a baby." Helga said as she turned back to the phone.  
  
Okay. I hope you all are liking it. I have to tell you, though, its coming to the end. Three more installations to go. Reply and tell me how I am doing so far. Questions? Comments? Ill answer any questions you got and take all the suggestions. Thanks you guys. You Rock!  
  
Ladida 


End file.
